Starscream: False Illusions
by starscream101
Summary: Megatron and Starscream are Alone, and finally get into a full fledged fight. After Megatron rips the spark chamber right out of Starscreams chest, Starscream is believed dead. But really, he was just given an advantage. Starscreams and Megs' POV. G1


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.**

**This story takes place towards the end of season 2 and leads it into an alternate universe, though there will be similarities. Enjoy!**

I was the only _different _one. What everyone else saw in him as a lead, I saw a cheap knock-off trying to find his way in the galaxy. That was what separated me, I wasn't good at playing follow the leader. _I_ had to be the leader.

"Starscream, is the spacebridge ready to depart. We must get to Cybertron immediately or the Autobots will beat us there!" My gaze fell over to the incompetent Megatron who had called me out.

" No, _my liege_. I still need more time and certainly MORE ENERGON! IT WILL NEVER BE READY IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE MY ADVICE AND ATTACK AUTOBOT CITY!" A wisp of fury swept through me as I answered with all honesty. Another thing about me: I'm not afraid to speak my mind.

Megatron simply wiped a smirk across his face, "Now what good would that do? We'd loose a few soldiers and risk the possibility of losing. Is that really what we need right now?"

A smirk soon consumed my face as well, and I silently mumbled, "Yeah, but maybe _you_ would die in the process."

A voice came from my side and I quickly looked up to meet Megatron's eyes. "I can hear better than you think, ya'know." He looked at the controls to the bridge and continued talking, "This should be enough Energon to transfer about two of us a…"

I quickly cut him off, "And five of us planned on going."

"Oh Starscream lighten up. After all, there is an easy solution. You and I shall go for now and the others will find Energon and transport themselves later." The thought of only Megatron and I being on Cybertron alone gave me an uneasy queasiness in my spark chamber. Normal Shockwave would be there too, but he was off investigating a Quintesson crash site. I was doomed.

"Ah… Why not take Soundwave? He is more useful, isn't he?"

"No, I need you to defend our base in case of an Autobot attack. He'll come later." Megatron turned to Astrotrain, " Flip the switch!"

Just as the spacebridge roared to life, a laser struck the side and a beam of light shot from the hole. The beam struck Astrotrain and he was instantly gone, consumed by a purple layer of Energon. "Where'd he go Starscream?" Megatron cried.

"Anywhere. The coordinates for Cybertron weren't set yet. The real question is who shot at us."

Megatron replied in a mocking tone "Oh I don't know a fairy unicorn maybe. NO! It was the Autobots you freaking idiot! They've probably been watching THE WHOLE TIME! FIRE AT THEM!"

"You really aren't known for your sparkling sense of humor" I mumbled. In an instant all Decepticons were firing at, well, trees. " Wait, where did the bullet come from?" I decided this was getting ridiculous.

"Ah, I thought it came from that way." Rumble pointed a small finger to the northeast, and I swore crickets started to chirp.

I replied, clearly annoyed, "Then how in Primus' spark did it hit the opposite side of the bridge?"

"Oh…"

Megatron butt in. "But perhaps you could be of some use for once. Cause a little ground shaking to fish the Autobots out."

"Wouldn't we use a fishing pole for that?" Skywarp finally asked. I gave him a look that clearly stated _your-a-dumb-knockoff!_ He quickly shut his trap.

Without any further hesitation, Rumble began hitting the ground with his arm hammer, and nothing happened. "Er, maybe they retreated?"

"Or maybe they were never here!" Megatron quickly turned to me, grabbed me around my neck, and hurled me into the air against the spacebridge. "You fool! You didn't want to go with me to Cybertron, so you attempted to destroy the bridge!"

"M-M-Megatron there is two things wrong with that! First the shot almost killed me, and second, oh I don't know, I WAS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

Instantly he dropped and I fell to my knees and clutched my throat, which was now dangling wires. "Hmm, for once, Starscream, your alibi proves correct." He now turned to Thundercracker. " Set the coordinates. Starscream and I shall try this again!"

When the coordinates were set and the rest of the Decepticons were far enough away, Thundercracker flipped the switch, and retreated. Megatron looked to Soundwave and ordered, "Begin a search for Astrotrain, immediately." When the doors slid open and he and I were about to enter, a missile the size of my head zoomed between Megatron and I and the entire Bridge exploded. A ball of purple craziness consumed every chunk of the bridge, and was expanding.

I could see the others retreating, and as I took off, Megatron stopped me. "Wait, we're still going." I gave him a glare stating _you crazy_, but it was already too late. Soon I was being pulled against my will into a giant ball of purple, and before long I slammed right into a metal floor.

"Agh, where are we?" I asked. I looked around to see bits of trees, metal, and of course Megatron around me. Before Megatron could answer a bullet struck my back and I turned to find a revealed cloaker behind me, surrounded by other dead cloakers. With a simple shot of my null ray I blasted his head right off and he fell to the ground, joining his brothers.

"Look around you." Megatron acted like nothing had happened. I did as he said and saw something I had somehow missed before. A great ball of light illuminated in the middle of the large curved room.

"Vector Sigma!"

"Yes. Right as I planned." He chuckled, and a smirk widened across his face. "The Autobots stand no chance!"

"Isn't that what you always say?" His smirk diminished and he gave me a nasty look. "Just stating the truth!"


End file.
